Master Mind
by Fang's Stalker
Summary: Fax since it's all I write about. Max has suddenly made the decision that- she wants Fang. But she doesn't know how to be girly so she turns to her flock master mind - Iggy. Will Fang fall to their teamwork?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N: I realized I haven't written in a while, but I got random inspiration. This fic won't be very long though I love to write Fax and getting lots of reviews. When I started prewriting I had no clue what the plot was, I was just trying to write Fax without it sounding like my other stories or anyone else's. So enjoy.

**Max POV**

Let's catch up to speed. The government liked my speech about global warming and listened to my pleas about going to a mutant school. Instead they set us up, quite nicely by the way, on a remote island off the shores of southern California. We have a beautiful farm house style home stocked with food. Plus, California isn't too far away to make a food run (or should I say a food fly?). We've lived here for about, um, two weeks. But between the construction and moving in, we are just now settling in. We've explored the island as a flock and have flown freely and in peace.

Fang went for a walk with Gasman tagging along. They asked Iggy, but he wanted to relax in a chair near the housed and take in all the sounds. I was left on lifeguard duty with Nudge and Angel. We all are in strapless bikinis (mine is black) because of our wings. This is the first time we actually have the correct swim attire. Usually, we swim in our jeans and let me tell you that causes some serious chafing.

Nudge was practicing her swimming strokes while Angel was swimming with the fish. We came to an agreement that she needs to come up to the surface every twenty minutes, so I know she's okay. I was laying on the beach/blanket reading some magazine. Not one of these actors or actresses was familiar to me.

"Gazzy's coming," Iggy yelled out to me.

I glanced toward the woods area because my mother flock intuition told me he would come from that direction. Sure enough, Gasman broke through the border of trees.

"MAX! We saw this huge bear thing and it was black and…and..and IT WAS AWESOME!!"

"Calm down sweetie. What happened and where did you see it?" I tried to calm him down. Putting the magazine aside, I sat up and made him sit on my lap. He continued while I slowly rubbed his wings.

"We were that direction, on the other side of the island. I was running ahead when I came across this rocky area. I was playing absentmindedly when this big black shadow fell upon me. I looked up to see this gruesome bear staring down at me. I ran back to Fang and then ran to you."

"Where is Fang? Why didn't he come back with you?" I started to panic.

"Um…I think he was going to check it out."

I nodded my head, already formulating possibilities. Placing Gasman on my blanket, I stood up and slid my feet into sandals.

"Gazzy, watch your sisters! Do not leave them! You hear me?!" I yelled backwards.

"Yes ma'am," he responded.

"What's going on?" Iggy called out to me.

"I'm going to check on Fang and this bear thing."

"Bear thing??"

"Ask Gazzy. Stay here and I'll be back soon, okay? I don't think it is that serious, but I got to check it out."

I took off sprinting through the woods. I know you all are out there thinking, "why doesn't she just fly?" Well, the woods aren't that thick but you could easily miss something flying over. I'm strong and can endure so I figured running is the best choice of travel.

I practically held my breast in place while running. I never realized how inept this swimsuit was. When Nudge and Angel picked it out, I bought it because I didn't want to hurt their feelings. But this thing has absolutely NO support! Now that I am thinking about what I'm wearing, I can't believe I took off running to a bear in a _bikini_! I was so upset about the bear and Fang, it didn't even cross my mind to throw a shirt on. Why should I be falling over myself for Fang?! He has Brigid, I thought sneeringly. I'm only doing this for the kid's safety, I told myself, and it has nothing to do with me running to Fang in a bikini in the woods by ourselves. OH MY GAWD! I halted to a stop. Oh no! I did not run to Fang for my personal pleasure. I am horrible! No, that wasn't the only reason. The kid's safety is so much more important. I'm running to the bear NOT Fang.

I started running again looking for the rocky area where Gasman said he saw the bear thing.

"Where are you going? And _what_ are you wearing?" Fang asked, suddenly appearing.

"Holy Crap! I really hate that invisible thing you do. You didn't have to surprise me, either." I tried re-adjusting my swimsuit casually and finger-comb my hair. Fang kept just staring at me with no expression. I increasingly became uncomfortable and awkward. Fang broke the silence, "Why are you wearing a bikini? You never answered."

"The girls picked it out for me and they gave me the bambi eyes, so I consented as long as it was an acceptable color I like." I looked to the ground.

"It…it looks good on you." Fang cleared his throat. He sounded nervous. I slowly looked up towards him. I couldn't believe he was complimenting me – he was practically flirting! After my realization, I snapped back to reality. "Yeah well it's nice. Why don't you stop gawking at me and go look at Brigid in a bikini….she'll wear one if _you _ask her to."

I turned on my heel and kept running without looking back. "Go girl! You don't take that crap – stand strong." I thought. I finally made it to a sheer rock wall. No doubt this is where Gazzy was talking about. I spread my wings and slowly hovered in front of the wall. My eyes scanned every nook and cranny, but I didn't see anything. Looking everywhere and the surrounding area and finding nothing, I headed home. I was so confused about everything. This bear thing and Fang are the top of the list, but I'm not sure which one is more confusing. I'd rather face some bear then go home to Fang, but I have to go sometime. Time to face the music.

A/N: The bear thing has some importance so I'd love your reviews and hear what you think it is or how it'll contribute to the story.


	2. Teamwork

Chapter 2:

A/N: Wow! It's been like uber long since I've written anything and I'm extremely sorry about that. Max is going to act different b/c she wants to change. So I hope this chapter will make up for my other downfalls ^_^

Max POV

After no luck finding the "bear", I quickly made my way back to our house before it got dark. I opened the front door grudgingly to see no one waiting to pounce. I immediately became paranoid. Quietly shutting the door, I made my way towards the kitchen. Almost simultaneously, I hear the laughter and smell the cookies. My wariness dropped and I strode into the room. From glance, I'd guess Iggy was helping/teaching Angel and Nudge how to make cookies. On second thought, it'd be more likely Iggy was doing this to lessen my anger because of some trouble he did while I was gone. Then again his partner in crime isn't here at the moment…though it's not like Iggy can't go solo…it's just more likely…unless it's REALLY bad.

"It's not like that, Max. Iggy was helping us because we wanted to make these for you and he didn't want us to burn down the house. He's not in trouble." Angel responded to my thoughts.

Iggy's sightless eyes turned towards me in the doorway with a fake pained look. "Max, you would jump to conclusions about me and assume the worst. Do you not trust me?"

"No." I answered.

He grinned playfully. "Good, you shouldn't. I got to keep you on your toes."

Before I made my witty comeback, the oven timer went off. Not even hesitating, I jerked open the door with the nearest towel I could reach. The four of us sat at the table savoring our cookies. Nudge giggled, "Max. You have chocolate all around you mouth and it's dripping on you!"

"Don't get it on you bikini! It's new and you don't want to stain it," Angel scolded.

I laughed and started sucking my fingers to get every drop of chocolate. Gazzy entered with Fang in tow in search of cookies. "You all started without calling us!"

"First come – first serve!" Nudge sing-songed as she grabbed two more cookies.

Gazzy started wolfing down cookies and Fang grabbed a short stack in one hand. He silently was eating them whole while staring at me licking myself clean.

"You missed some right here," he gestured at his own chest. I looked down – I forgot about that bit. Hmmmmm…time to humiliate Fang.

"Whoops! My tongue can't reach that far…Fang—lick it off for me." I slightly stuck my chest out towards him. Brigid can't have him that easy.

Fang then proceeded to choke on a cookie and turned the deepest unfanglike red. Iggy started laughing until he cried and the little kids were stunned. After getting over the initial shock, they joined in the laughing because of Fang's reaction. He got up to walk away when I made another snap decision before he got too far.

"Iggy? Would you do it for me then?" I asked coyly.

That shut Iggy up and he turned a delicate shade of red. His face made it look like he was replaying my words in his head to find the right answer.

"Why sure Max! I'll always help you out when you're in need." He said generously AND with an unholy grin. He stood up and eerily walked right to me. Fang froze perfectly still in the doorway with an angry expression. Iggy bent his head to my chest and gave a big, wet lick across the top. [A/N: Not ON the boobs, pervs]

"Hm. Good job-all clean. Thanks for helping me out."

"No, thank you." Iggy licked his lips. "You taste good, Max, a sun, salt, fresh, not quite sure sort of taste."

Get this – I giggled. Fang walked (more like stormed) out of the room completely after our "show". I don't know why, but suddenly I decided. I'm going to win Fang back. He made moves before though I was confused and not ready…but now that we're settled, I want to try. Now he comments about Brigid Frigid Bitch so I have to catch his eye. I think I'll have Iggy help me and together we'll do the impossible…make me girly and attractive. I'll talk to him after our cookie snack.

I walked over to Iggy while he was doing the dishes. I climbed onto the island and laid across the granite on my stomach.

"Iggy?" I asked coyly (practice, you know?) His sightless eyes looked up. "What are you doing? Are you ON the counter? That's unsanitary."

"I'm talking to you while lounging on the counter. Wash it later. So Iggy, your evil. Can you help me?" I jump to the point while staying evasive. I need to keep him intrigued.

"Okay-do tell. What do you possibly need my evil services for?"

"Didn't you find it weird how I openly flirted earlier and now I'm "draped" across the counter in a becoming way –if you could see it?"

"Well of course. But I thought it was mood swings or something. But now I'm getting highly suspicious. What's going on that you've changed in this way?"

"I've decided to –cliché as it sounds- win Fang's heart. Now that we're settled I want to try. But I'm out of my league- I need fine-tuning. That's where you come in. Together we'll set up situations that push Fang (and me) in uncomfortable conversions or actions or something, I need him to notice me more than BFB or RHW. I'm able to do some things, but your better at this. (Deep breathe) In conclusion…I need you to make me into a beach bunny."

Iggy continued to stare at me wide eyed. They were gradually growing when I was talking.

"You…you…y-you want to be a beach b-bunny?" He gasped in shock and disbelief (who can blame him?).

"Yeah, that's what I said. Can you help me?"

An unholy grin came across his face. "I get the chance to embarrass Max and Fang plus do the inevitable- hook them up. God, you'll wear make-up and everything! I'm completely in!"

Thus, started the make-Max-girly phase. Iggy gave me tips about how to look at him and then slowly look away (sticky eyes) because it drew the guy's attention (goodness knows how the BLIND boy knows this). Or he told me to smack his arm flirtatiously and giggle (I've practiced that). Now the only problem is make-up. We decided we should involve Nudge to help, but she might tell Angel, so we're including her too. Then because Gazzy shouldn't be the only one left out—we're telling him. But I'm way too chicken to tell them so Iggy's doing it for me. We even have a scheme to set it up. I'm going to entertain Fang in the family room (probably watch TV) and Iggy is going to fill in the younger kids and we predicted their squeal and decided that was my cue to go check on them. Then Nudge will do my makeup and talk it out of her system. When the makeup is done, I'll see Fang and explain Nudge and Angel decided to paint my face (which should be a satisfactory explanation). That's how we'll tell the kids, get me starting to wear makeup, and begin our masterminded plan. We all have roles: Fang-victim, Me- hunter *giggle-I'm getting better!, Iggy- brains, Gasman- the talker (he'll make innocent comments to Fang about me so I'll always be on his mind), Nudge- make-up artist and girl counselor (Iggy's not that good in that department), and Angel- mind reader (so we always know what he reacts to and we can go in that direction.)

All of this will begin the orderly chaos tomorrow after lunch. Fang won't know what hit him! ;p

A/N: Please review! My specialty is Fax and I can't wait to bring more for everyone but I need your thoughts and comments. I'll hopefully update soon ^_^


	3. Makeup?

Author's Note: So I'm updating a hundred times faster than the last time yet it still took forever! I just have spurts or periods of time when I feel like writing, but after one chapter it usually goes away. But I'm back with more FAX!!! On a side note, was I the only one who squealed and jumped around in the 5th book (MAX) when they kissed (several times)???? I love that book!! *Cough cough anyways…..on with the show!!

Chapter 3

Max POV

The plan was set and we were ready. Iggy and I talked everything out- all possibilities. I was all set to act like a girl. I watched Iggy walk upstairs to the younger flock members. Drawing a deep breath, I casually flitted into the den. Fang was staring at the TV, but his eyes weren't focused. Seems he's still brooding, me thinks.

"Hey Fang!" I greet him while flopping in the spot next to him. His eyes only flicker over to me. I start to frown but stop myself. I cutely grin instead (almost naughtily) "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just teasing you."

"You mean like what you trying to do right now?"

"What are you talking about?" I automatically respond.

"I've already seen you run in a bikini, drenched in chocolate, get licked, and now you're sitting next to me in a dark den alone in one."

Too bad it wasn't darker, because he easily caught the burning blush that spread across my face.

"Oops! I forgot to change. I didn't mean to make _part_ of you uncomfortable." I glanced at his jeans at that moment to turn the tables back on him. It was his turn to blush and feel awkward. He tried to casually use his hand to squash it down.

"If you didn't mean to tease me, then why don't you help me out?" Iggy's unholy grin flashed on his face.

I froze like a deer in headlights. WHAT!?!?!?! He wasn't supposed to respond like this! Iggy and I hadn't discussed this yet!! We thought we'd have to crack him a little before he responded to flirtations. In my moment of panic, Fang chuckled.

"So are you—" Fang got cut off by the girl's squeals.

I quickly stood up and headed for the stairs, muttering, "I should see what's going on." Fleeing to upstairs, I practically started hyperventilating. _I flirted with Fang and turned him on! This might be easier than I thought. Maybe he still likes me!! _{A/N: Only Max wouldn't realize this!} _I need to talk to Iggy – I can't believe Fang asked me that! I need to be more prepared so I don't look stupid again. _

I opened Angel's bedroom door to have both girls fling themselves in hugs on me. "Max! Max! Max, oh Max! I can't believe- I knew it- You'll be so beaut- He love y- We'll help!" Both girls were blabbing away, cutting each other off, too eager to be heard. I hugged them back and tried to gently pry them off of me without hurting their feelings.

"I'm glad you're all on board. Nudge, would you mind doing my make up now? Oh, and Iggy. I really need to talk to you later. We have more scenarios to discuss."

"Did something happen down there that we didn't anticipate?" He asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," I muttered. Next fifteen minutes, Nudge had fun with my face. She waxed my eyebrows (when did she get that?!) and did all the make-up essentials. Yet she still made my face look natural and not like a cheap hooker, so I was satisfied and grateful. She brushed my hair silky smooth and wrapped it in curlers. While they were in, we went in pursuit of an outfit. Of course, I don't have anything alluring yet because this plan was just developed yesterday, so we went with something that was still whole and nice looking with minimal blood stains. A pair of faded jeans and a blue v-neck with three quartered length sleeves. Some striped socks to finish the look and forced through earrings. After the bleeding stopped, Nudge took out the curlers and fixed my hair just right. One last close inspection over everything and then we were done.

"Max, you look soooo pretty!!" Angel exclaimed.

"You look like a girl." Gasman accused.

"Okay, enough with the show. I have to chat with Maximum here for a second before she makes her girly appearance to Fang. So shoo!" Iggy stepped in. After they scrammed, he turned to me expectantly. "Spill."

Deep breathe. "So I was down there, fake apologizing about teasing him earlier and he flirted back and I drew attention to what was happening in his pants and he asked me to take care of it or whatever and I froze and then the girls squealed and I ran." I streamed my story.

"Hmmmm. So he's responding to the bikini well. We might go swimming more often then. When we're out clothes shopping, we need to pick up a few different ones so it won't get boring with the same one. We also will need summer dresses and becoming blouses and, of course, shorts. Probably need new/matching underwear and smexi pajamas. That should cover you (no pun intended) there and now you know he flirts, so you'll be better prepared. Remember what we practiced: sticky eyes, smack the arm, work your walk, and always look pretty. We'll crack him before the end of the week!" Iggy concluded his pep talk. "Now go down there and show him you're a girl!"

I paused at the corner before the den to collect myself. I straightened my back, held my head up, and rounded the corner to face Fang. "Gawd, you wouldn't believe what Nudge and Angel put me through. One of them had a bright idea to give me a make over, and being the patient and great flock leader, I didn't spoil their fun." I stopped short in front of him so he could really see me. His eyes were huge just staring at me. He looked down slowly and then back up (a once over, yes!) and continued to stare at my face. I delicately blushed and looked down coyly. "Does it look that bad?" I asked innocently.

"No. Not bad. Not bad at all. You're…. gorgeous." He said almost like he was amazed I could look that way. I pinched myself to stay calm. He complimented me- stay focused. "I kind of like it. I might keep doing it. You won't notice the bruises as much." I joked.

"No, you wouldn't notice that at all." Fang said lost in thought.

"Well, it's late and I'm going to read a story to Angel, and probably Nudge, before bed, so good night." I finished. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. I didn't want him to get it all right away. I got to keep his interest and play with him a little. I headed for the stairs without hesitation, but quickly glanced back. Fang was frozen in place still and was watching me walk away with amazement in his eyes.

I went to the girls room and did as I said, though the story was about Fang's reaction and brainstorming for the future (but he didn't need to know that). When I was through, I said good night to the other boys and gave them updates and headed for my room. After changing, I laid down, but was too charged up to sleep. I felt beautiful and empowering. It was very exhilarating! I couldn't wait for tomorrow. 3

A/N: I finally finished! I stayed up till one in the morning for my wonderful readers!! I even have church tomorrow and won't get but six hours of sleep if I'm lucky. You all know the drill by now… please review!! Tell me what you think and give me ideas of what you want to see Max do and how you want Fang to react. I'm going to try to update sooner than I have been (I have never taken so long to update on a fanfic before!) because school is drawing to a close. Thanks to all my readers! ^_^ It's because of your reviews that make me write more!!


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

A/N: W-O-W!!!! I almost forgot how wonderful you readers are! That first day I got 45 emails at least!! Thank you everyone who took the two seconds to write a review. They really encouraged me and it's because of that, that you all get the next chapter way earlier than previous chapters.

This reviewer is so awesome- they get their own paragraph shout out for their awesomeness …123-Cat-Cat-321…. they gave me instant inspiration for this chapter, so everyone thank them too! On with the Faxness.

Max POV

Iggy and I decided we should play it cool for a couple of days and not rush it. Going too fast could turn him off or bore him, so we're playing it nonchalantly. However, we've been living on our secluded island for about 3 weeks and it was about time we went on a shopping spree (covered by the government). We (girls) got primped and ready ahead of time because we were going to tackle…the mall. Iggy suggested that I should take this opportunity to observe teenagers in action and maybe practice with other guys (though I think he just wants to see Fang crazy jealous---which might work to my advantage).

We assembled outside the house and took to the blue skies. "What if the wind messes up my hair?" I mocked in a high-pitched whine. The flock laughed at my feminine ways. I pouted my lips outrageously to get them to laugh harder. I even had Fang laughing out loud! I was soaring high (literally!) on my new and improved self. This is the way I should be, without raising kids, being on the run, fighting for survival. Just a girl trying to win a guys heart and affection.

We arrived at this big, fancy mall in southern California in the early afternoon. "You know, next time we should hit Los Angeles or Hollywood," I suggested dreamily.

"Okay, Max. What crack are you on? Say no to drugs." Fang stared at me with a straight face. "Jeez. Lighten up, _Nick_. I can be fun and carefree without being intoxicated." I rebounded while walking into the mall. We stood in the "lobby" for 20 seconds just to absorb the atmosphere of the place. There were kids everywhere, crying and screaming, teenagers with their arms wrapped around each other. Everyone was talking at once, trying to be louder than the 50 songs playing from each store and commotion all over. It was way overwhelming and mind-boggling. People come here for fun?! Turning to the others, I saw the same reaction on the flock's face that was on mine.

"Sooooooooo. Um, let's split up. Good luck guys and meet us in the food court in like 2 hours if you need longer either call my cell or text me. Do NOT lose Gazzy or I will pick out all your clothing in the future while you are at home agonizing." Fang and Iggy looked at each other at that threat. Looks like they took me seriously, that's good.

"Fang, let's stop by the pet store and get a leash f an. We can get you both matching dog collars while we're there!" Iggy said. I was momentarily stunned at the leash antic, but got a little hot at the picture of Fang in a dog collar. OMG! {Fan girls swoon at this point and by the way, the oldest 4 have cell phones with texting—it's not like they have to pay for it. Lol}

"Iggy! I love your idea. A leash might work IF you don't abuse the power. For now though, try controlling him without it. If that's too much for you to handle a little eight year old then maybe you should come with me so I can watch over you."

"Aye aye cap'n. I get the point. We'll behave great and you'll be proud."

As we split into our groups and parted ways, I waited a second before grabbing Iggy from behind and whispered in his ear, "Are you getting him a dog collar or should I?"

"What the ____!??!! You seriously want that!? I'm not getting it obviously!" He exclaimed.

"Fine, I will. You gave me the hottest mental picture ever!! Where would you get that sort of thing anyways?"

"I don't know and I'm feeling extremely awkward and slightly sick. I'll be going as to not draw attention," with that he made his escape.

We were walking around the mall looking at all the girly stores when I caught sight of a store called Hot Topic. It looked very promising with its gothic look. I told Nudge to watch Angel for a moment, as I wanted to see that store, but didn't think it was appropriate for her. She understood and off I was in search of a collar. I skimmed the store twice over and didn't see any but there was so much to look at I probably overlooked it. I asked one of the employees and they pointed in the direction. I found a small collection of them, which I then tried to find the perfect style. I was torn between two when a guy broke my concentration.

"What would a gorgeous girl like you be looking at dog collars?"

"Uhh," I turned around to see who was talking to me. He was H-O-T! It was like looking at another Fang but a different style. He had a skater feel to his look and had a brown mop of a haircut. It looked actually quite adorable on him. He had on a dog collar with a leash attached to the collar down to his spiked belt. I quickly made a mental picture of Fang wearing that, but I think I like just the collar more. "Hi. The dog collar is for someone else…. not me." I responded. He chuckled. "Who's it for then?" He inquired.

Nosy, isn't he. Wait. Maybe this is how teenagers interact. Ask about the other to get to know them. Yeah, plus Iggy wanted me to practice flirting. I wouldn't mind doing that with this guy. He's easy on the eyes. "Um, for a good guy friend of mine. It's a surprise." I raised my eyebrows mischievously. He had a very warm, inviting smile.

"Well, if it's coming from you, he'll love it no matter what it is." He gave me a quick shoe-to-head scan. I blushed and looked down. Iggy told me guys liked blushing girls. Though a blush comes naturally, there's nothing I can do to control that.

"What's your name? I'm Clair. My parents hate me and named me that so I go by L.C. My middle name is Lance so I switched the initials." I started giggling at his name before I could stop myself. "Hey it's okay. I know. It's a horribly girly name. What's yours?"

"Sorry about that. Couldn't stop it. If you have a girly name then I have a guy name. My name is Max and I go by Max."

"Hello. I'm Clair!" He said in a high-pitched voice (which didn't match his look at all) and stuck out his hand.

I made my voice go as deep as I could and said, "Hey Clair. I'm Max. Wuss up?"

We both started cracking up. "Oh crap! The girls are waiting for me. I have to go," I explained. "That sucks. Do you live around here?"

"Actually, I live on an island off the coast."

"Wow. Do you have a cell then? Texting?"

"Yes I do. Are you implying that you want my number?"

"Well let's put it bluntly then. Can I have your number?" He stared in my eyes. I made my stomach flip. I'm not used to this attention from the opposite sex. I gave him my number and chose a collar. I paid and walked out with him. We said goodbye and parted in front of the store.

"Oh My Gawd! WHOOOO was THAT??? He was gorgeous and staring at you and you took forever. Is that because of him? What's his name? Are you going to see him again?" Nudge ranted.

"Yes, I'm sorry for taking so long. I was chatting with him. That's L.C. and I hope I see him again, but with my luck I never will." I sighed.

"Oh you will. Who wouldn't want to see you again?" Nudge looked up at me loyally. I laughed and we continued our shopping. We bought everything for every season and all occasions it seemed like. Not quite sure how we're going to fly this all home. But at least, with this much shopping we'll never have to do this much again.

We met the guys in the food court and dumped our bags at a table. I noticed they still had Gazzy so they would be allowed to return to the mall. I got Iggy's lunch order and we all got in line but him. He held down the tables and our purchases. We finally got all our food to the table and ate every bite. Then I pulled Iggy to the side to tell him about L.C. and how it went. I also mentioned how I got a dog collar for Fang. He was laughing when I told him about L.C.'s and mine conversation, but his eyes got huge when I said I bought one. He gave me a look like no-way-you-actually-got-one-I was-kidding-earlier.

We returned to the group when my phone beeped with a text. Fang heard it too and looked at me. Only the flock, Ella, my mom, Jeb, now L.C. have my number. I knew it wasn't the flock since I'm standing next to them. I slid my phone up to unlock it. One new message from L.C. Read. _I c u. turn around._

I turned around and saw him across the food court with some other skater guys. I smiled and texted him back… _stalker! I haven't even left the mall n ur already following me. _Send. Sent. I slid my phone close. I turned to watch as he was reading my text. He laughed and started typing something back. _Cant help it. I cant get u out of my head n there u were. I thought u were a hallucination at first._ Hmmm…he's quite a charmer I see. I texted that I was leaving and we can text later after I got home. I casually leaned over and whispered to Iggy what happened. He nodded in acknowledgement that he heard me. I knew we would talk about this later in private. We grabbed our things and started walking out of the mall. I looked back at L.C. and he smiled and waved. I waved and smiled back. We stepped through the doors when Fang leaned towards me and asked, "Who was that?" He had a slight protective/jealous vibe that I kind of liked. That's a good reaction. "Oh, you know. Just someone I met. It's really awesome." I replied. He looked back at L.C. to evaluate I guess. Boys! This shall be fun. I have better luck than I thought. ;P

A/N: I finally finished. Now that school has ended, I had plenty of time to finish this. I'm so sorry it still took me longer than I wanted. I will begin working on the next chapter of Black Rose right after this is posted. Please enjoy, keep reading, and REVIEWING!!!


	5. A Present For Fang

A/N: I could give a thousand reasons for how long it takes me to update (summertime, I DO have a life, got a job, acquired an xbox and oblivion is freaking addictive, etc.) but it all comes done to pure laziness…. I haven't felt that writing inspiration but an anonymous reviewer complimented my writing and so here I am typing. (Flattering is always good in my book *winkwink) So here's comes the next wonderfully entertaining installment of Master Mind.

Max POV

The flock made it home from our very, very, VERY long shopping trip, but I can honestly say it wasn't that bad after I met L.C. I now understand when Iggy goes on about flirting with girls and so forth. It's a lot of fun and makes me feel good about myself. We split at the front door to our respective rooms with bags of clothes. I started hanging clothes up when I received a text from L.C. Let's just say I dropped everything for our conversation. We texted for I don't know how long until Iggy poked his head in my room. Placing my phone to the side, I looked at him expectantly.

"So." He grinned. "Sooooo.." I drew out.

"You went shopping for sexy *coughslutty clothes today and you enjoyed yourself because you met a boy toy and you bought a dog collar for Fang."

"Um, yeah that's pretty much it. I can't think of anything else."

"Well, describe the guy."

"Iggy. Are you coming out of the closet?" He preceded to smack me in the arm. "Haha Just Kidding!!" I described Clair to him in extreme detail.

"If I'm understanding this right, you like bad boys who are egotistical, smartasses, emo dressed, and with six pack." He looked at me incredulously.

"I guess I do." My voice dropped to a whisper, "But Iggy, YOU'RE the exception to that." I leaned closer.

"O-KAY! You've freaked me out too much at one time. Save that for Fang. Unless it's not Fang anymore but _Clair_?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sigh. Of course it's Fang you twit! In fact, I feel so much self esteem after flirting with L.C. (not mentioning estrogen!) that I'm going to go give Fang his present." I said standing up and grabbing the collar from my bag.

"What if Fang doesn't respond to your…"present" the way you hope he will?"

"Oh, he'll respond the way I want him to, because I'll make him." I responded confidently.

"And…how are you going to do that?" Iggy questioned skeptically.

"He won't be able to resist me, Igs. And I'm feeling…needy." I licked my upper lip without thinking.

"The mental image right now is hot and disgusting at the same time!! Make you sure you change into sexy and provocative clothes and maybe some high heels. Touch up hair, makeup, and anything else. Don't get too carried away because we haven't got condoms yet."

"Wha-?" I spluttered. Okay, I might have pictured with Fang, but I never thought of actually doing it!! "Iggy, that wasn't part of the plan, but what if he wants to!?!"

"You tell him you're not getting pregnant and when he shows you the "stuff" then maybe you'll consider his sexist (horny) intentions."

"Alright! This conversation between us is soooo past over!" With that, I kicked Iggy out to prepare myself. After he left, I could've sworn I heard him laughing.

After getting prepped for my gift giving, I checked the hallway to see no one could witness what I looked like. When the coast was clear, I made a short dash for Fang's door. I bit my bottom lip and knocked. Painstaking slowly, he opened the door. His gazed looked up and he stared. Just stared. His wide eyes looked down at my black strappy heels, up to my black leather mini (mini!) skirt, up further to my black vest (which had no back, just criss-crossing straps), to my own black choker, earrings and bracelets, all the way to my blood red pouty lips, smoky eye makeup and artistically messy hair do. I knew I looked drop dead sexy and I was ready to put it to action.

I broke the silence first. "Hey. Can I come in?" I asked huskily. He nodded still not taking his eyes off of me. I smirked to myself. I strode in with authority. I firmly took the door and shut it behind me and locked the door. Fang just stood there the whole time not moving. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bed and pushed him down to sit on the edge. His eyes were studying me questioningly. "I got you a present from the mall and I wanted to give it to you." I started out. He looked like he was breaking out of his trance or fantasies. He finally focused on my face and not…everything else. I cautiously pulled out the collar and presented it where he could clearly see it. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Giggling, I told him it was a dog collar but made for humans.

"Why?"

"I don't know who first thought of the idea!"

"No, I mean why would you get this for me?" He stared deep in my eyes/

"Because I thought it would like (insert a certain word) hot on you." I responded straight-faced. He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Here. Put it on." I leaned forward casually to wrap my arms around his neck. I tilted my head to see around his head to buckle it in the back. He didn't move a centimeter while I did this. Ever slowly leaning back, I took in Fang wearing the collar (A/N: all fangirls pass out…don't even fight it…just faint) sitting on his bed. It was even HOTTER than what I imagined!!! A smile broke out across my face and I tried biting part of my bottom lip to stop it but I couldn't.

"So does it look good?" Fang asked.

"Oh hell yeah." I responded without thinking. He smirked.

"To get me to wear this, what are you going to do to persuade me?"

I leaned forward again, but instead of putting on a collar I slowly and sexily kissed his lips. He leaned towards me a bit and opened his mouth. I pulled back. He stared at me hungrily. "Now I'm not sure how to persuade you." I confessed.

"You were doing just fine," he responded.

"Oh. That wasn't persuading. I just couldn't wait any longer- you looked too hot. But if this works." I shrugged. I got on my knees on his bed and crawled to him. He gave me a full-blown smile at that and started lying back on his pillows. I caught his lips roughly with my own and followed him down. His hands lingered by my waist until they crept to my butt. He gave a practice squeeze, probably to see how I would respond. I put my knees on the outer side of his thighs and leaned down to connect us by the lips. My hands searched his entire torso feverishly. The kisses became to a point of need than just pleasure. We roughly attacked each other, each exploring the other. My hands dipped under his shirt to feel his rock hard abs and I lightly scratched him. He groaned and ran his hands down my thighs and up my stomach. I turned my face up so he could progress to my neck. His hot open kisses trailed down my jaw to my cleavage. I shuddered in pleasure and felt myself growing wet. I felt his want when we first started kissing and it grew more pronounced. "Take your shirt off." I commanded breathlessly. He sat up grabbing the edges of his shirt at the same time had me straddling his waist, which added to the effect. Discarding his shirt to the side, I immediately placed open kissed at the base of his neck beneath the collar and sucking on his collarbone. I gently started rocking my hips to torture him. Seemed like he wasn't going to be teased and rolled us so I was pinned beneath him. I bucked fighting his control. That only seemed to turn him on all the more. He held my wrists on either side of my head and licked/nipped his way up to my lips where he softly and lovingly kissed me. It was so sweet it made me love him all the more. He released my hands and I entangled them in his hair. Gradually we slowed down until we stopped and starred at each other. The only thing heard was our labored breathing. I cleared my throat. "I was just hoping you would like your gift." I said nonchalantly. He chuckled and tenderly kissed me. "I love it." He whispered. "I'll wear it every time I'm thinking of you or I'm horny or ing or when I want you to release me." He smirked. My mouth dropped open.

"You chauvinistic sexist pig! It was a simple gesture that you had to make dirty!" I pushed him off of me and sat up beneath him still. Laughing, he kissed me again.

"I'll take that as you will help." He said against my lips. I held my chin up. "Maybe, but I don't do anything for free." I had a gleam in my eyes.

"I would never assume that." His hand slowly trailing across my body leaving a burning path wherever it went.

"I have to go and change before one of the kids see slutty Max." I got out from under him, my mind in overtime. I never expected that! I was going for a make out and that was definitely more! I sneaked back to my room and changed back to normal, modest clothes. As I stared in the mirror at my blushing face and smile, I never once thought about my text messages nor did I check to see if I had any (which I did). The only thing on my mind was when we could do that again.

A/N: Oh! Did I forget to mention at the top author's note that this chapter had FAX!! Whoops! *innocent smile Thank you to everybody you have been sooooooo patient. My greatest flaw on here is my slowness to get my inspiration flowing. I hoped this sufficed everyone's demands (though now you're going to demand more…sigh it's a vicious cycle lol jk). But what can I say, I love demands because that means reviews and what author doesn't love reviews! ^_^ Give me feedback please and I'll try to sit down more and type for you wonderful people. And I tried to make the make out scene not sound like how other people type theirs, more unique and fresh. *shrug Tell me your likes/dislikes, love/hate I wanna hear it all!


End file.
